


Silent Viewing

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Nostalgia, Pining, Rare Pairings, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Sabé says goodbye.





	Silent Viewing

During the procession Sabé had itched to be closer to Padmé, but now that she was she couldn’t look at her. 

Padmé looked so peaceful the way she was arranged. The way the flowers floated in her curls reminded Sabé of water. Of a time all six of them had been at the lake. They’d swam every chance they got. Padmé had challenged them to see who could float on their back the longest, which ended in splashing and sputtering. They’d braided flowers into each other’s hair and traded tentative kisses while they sun dried.

Sabé recalled that trip often.


End file.
